The Rinnegan Returns
by Jd-103
Summary: What if, when Ace died at Marineford, Luffy awakened the Rinnegan? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a One Piece/Naruto Crossover suggested by The Infamous Man.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: I don't own anything relating to One Piece or Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Legend<span>:

"Someone is talking."

'_Someone is thinking.'_

"A technique is being used."

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

* * *

><p>-Marineford-<p>

Even as the battle of Marineford raged around him, Monkey D. Luffy couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. His brother, Portgas D. Ace, had just had a hole blown threw his chest by that bastard Akainu.

"Ace!"

Luffy felt his brother move, slowly raising his head, and quickly helped him get up. He ignored the blood that continued to gush from his brother's wound.

"… I'm sorry… Luffy…" Ace said, looking him in the eyes.

"Ace! We've gotta hurry and treat your-" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you save me properly… Forgive me…!" Ace said, interrupting him.

"What are you talking about? Don't say stupid things like that Ace!" Luffy replied before lifting his head. "Somebody deal with his wounds! Somebody save Ace!"

"Hurry over here, Doctor! He needs emergency treatment!"

"I'm coming!"

Ash coughed, a river of blood flowing from his mouth, before he slumped against Luffy's shoulders.

"It's no good! … I can tell when my own end has come…!" Ace said, panting. "He's burned up my insides…! … I'm not coming back from this… so Luffy… Listen up!"

"…What are you talking about…? Ace… are you going to die?" Luffy asked. "…NO! You can't die! You promised!"

"…Luffy…" Ace said.

"You told me, didn't you, Ace? You said you wouldn't die!" Luffy said, interrupting him.

"Yeah… you know… if it weren't for the Sabo thing… and having a little brother like you to look out for… I would never have… even… wanted to live." Ace said, reminiscing over his past. "Nobody else wanted me to, after all… so it's only natural…!"

"Ace..." Luffy murmured.

"… Oh, yeah… if you ever… happen to run across Dadan… Could you tell her goodbye from me…? It's weird… Now that I'm about to die… I even feel like I miss that idiot." Ace said.

To Luffy, at that moment, everything besides him and his brother slowed down. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes, demanding for release, even as his heart beat heavily against his chest.

Ace couldn't die! He couldn't just die! He had so much to live for!

"I have just… one regret… That I won't be able to see… your dream come to pass… But I know you Luffy… You'll pull it off for sure…! You're my brother after all!" Ace said.

"... Ace…" Luffy said, crying.

"… Just like… we promised back then… I have no regrets… about how I lived my life! It looks like what I really wanted in the end… wasn't fame or renown at all… It was an answer to the question… of whether I should have… been born…" Ace continued. "… My voice is getting to quiet… Luffy, I want you to listen to what I say now… and tell it to the guys afterwards…"

"Old man…! All you guys…! And … Luffy …. Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life… You guys still loved me… Thank you so much…!"

"Ace!"

The body of Portgas D. Ace fell from between Luffy's still grasp, falling to the ground, where it lay for all to see. It had a peaceful expression on its face, as if Ace was merely asleep.

Tears poured from Luffy's face he stared at that body, his emotions to chaotic to describe. He felt immense sadness, pain, and helplessness.

"This can't be real! C'mon!" A random pirate scream out, tears in his eyes.

"Ace…" Another pirate cried.

At that moment, the pain in Luffy's chest skyrocketed. He griped his chest, blinded by his tears, and tried to stop the pain.

He had to stop this pain! It felt like his chest was going to explode with the raw intensity of his emotions!

"ACE!" Luffy screamed out.

"…! Fire Fist Ace has died!"

At that moment, something long dormant in Luffy's blood awoke. It had been hiding throughout his family's bloodline for hundreds of years, never awakened until this moment in time.

The price of activating this bloodline required the user go through a trauma that could break the mind of any individual. In return, it granted the user multiple powers long thought lost.

When Luffy opened his eyes, all could see the change. His eyes could now be characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera.

The Rinnegan had returned to the world.

One marine, seeing "Straw Hat" Luffy was down, motioned to his friends. They nodded before each of them began firing at him.

As the bullets screamed through the air, Luffy slowly, instinctively, raised his hand.

"STRAWBOY!" Emperor Ivankov shouted.

In an instant, the bullets seemed to hit an invisible force field before they were scattered in all directions.

"He… He deflected them!" A random marine shouted.

"But how?" Another marine shouted.

"It's Akainu!"

"You're next "Straw Hat"!" Akainu shouted, rushing towards Luffy.

Luffy turned to look at the man, the bastard, that had killed his brother. His eyes narrowed before he launched himself forward, rushing towards Akainu.

"Luffy!"

Right when he was 10 feet away from Akainu, somebody grabbed him while another intercepted Akainu.

"You will not take his life!"

"Captain Marco!"

"Get Ace's litter bro out of here Jinbei!" Captain Marco ordered.

"Got it!" Jinbei replied.

Luffy tried to break the hold that Jinbei had over him but the fishman was too strong. All he could do was watch, hatred burning in his eyes, as he was taken away from the battlefield.

Watch as he was taken away from the chance to murder the man that killed his brother.

'… _Ace…'_ Luffy thought, eyes blurring with tears. _'I'm so sorry… Please… Forgive me…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, that is the end of this chapter. So what do you guys think about it? Love it? Hate it?

Flames, as always, will be ignored.


	2. Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to One Piece or Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

* * *

><p>-Unknown Location-<p>

When Luffy opened his eyes, all he could see was black. He tried to move his body but stopped, hissing in pain, when the pain of doing such in his injured state made itself known.

"… Monkey D. Luffy…"

Luffy slowly, carefully, turned to look behind himself, where the voice originated from.

Sitting on a rock behind him was a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair and the strangest eyes. This man's eyes could be characterized by the ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with light purple iris and sclera.

This man wore a worn, black-colored cloak that was emblazoned with red clouds. Underneath this cloak, this man wore a strange mesh-like shirt, black pants, and sandals. A pouch was strapped to his waist while a strange, metal-plated headband was tied around his red-hair.

"Who… Who are you?" Luffy asked , his voice raspy. "Where am I?"

The red-haired man smiled before he rose to his feet.

"You are in the same, exact place I went to when I activated the Rinnegan. This place is where you can interact with me to learn how to control the powers of the Rinnegan." The red-haired man said.

Luffy slowly got to his feet, eyeing the other man warily.

"I don't have any idea of what you're talking about. And you still haven't answered my second question; who are you?" Luffy repeated.

The red-haired man's smile dimmed a bit, looking confused, before he smacked his head. He snapped his fingers before a small glob of darkness appeared in front of Luffy's eyes.

This glob slowly turned into a silver mirror with a black frame, revealing Luffy's new eyes to him. Luffy looked at his strange eyes, matching the pair the red-haired man had, before it clicked.

"Good. I don't know why you wouldn't know of the Rinnegan… I mean, the Sage of Six Paths and I are both prominent figures that had possessed it in the past." The red-haired man said.

"The Sage of Six Paths? Who is that? Who are you? What is the Rinnegan and why do I have it?" Luffy asked.

The red-haired man blinked, his mouth opened, before he sighed. He began to pace around, his hands folded back, and muttered about "history books", "stupid Marines", and "not knowing of the Sage".

Finally, when Luffy was about to go and attack the man, the red-haired man stopped. He turned to face Luffy before sitting down, motioning for him to do the same.

"Over ten thousand years before now, in your time, lived a massive demon known as the Ten-Tails. The Sage of Six Paths was a warrior who faced this demon alone in a massive, world-shaking battle in order to save the world. He managed to subdue the beast and sealed it within his own body, becoming the first Jinchuriki- Power of Human Sacrifice." The red-haired man explained.

Luffy wondered if the man was on crack or something. Nothing he was saying was making any sense to him!

"However, this offered a temporary solution to the menace; in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Ten-Tails would again be unleashed unto the world. Knowing this, the Sage used his Banbutsu Sōzō* to divide the beast into nine different monstrous entities." The red-haired man said.

The cloaked man than clapped his hands together, causing nine globs of darkness to appear before them. These globs slowly shaped themselves into nine creatures before coloring. Luffy looked at these creatures in shock; he had seen pictures of these on those Poneglyphs that Robin had showed him!

"These creatures are known as the Tailed Beasts and they are large, living forms of chakra. With the Ten-Tails chakra becoming these creatures, he sealed its body into the moon with Chibaku Tensei*." The red-haired man said.  
>"Tell me more…" Luffy said.<p>

XXXXXXXXX

-The Grand Line: The Broken Heart-

The "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock was walking down an empty hallway of the Broken Heart, the Heart Pirates' submarine, her snake-weapon, Salome, slithering one foot behind her.

After the Battle of Marineford, Boa Hancock had commandeered a small ship, formerly belonging to the Marines. She had then used her Mero-Mero Merrow* technique to petrify everyone who dared to disobey her orders. That small display of power had sufficiently cowed the remaining Marines into obeying her every command, lest they be petrified themselves.

Boa Hancock had taken such measures because she needed a vessel to track the Broken Heart before it got out of Salome's range. While she had succeeded in tracking, and keeping pace, with the Broken Heart, Boa Hancock had had to wait for it to surface.

When the Broken Heart had finally surfaced, Boa Hancock had broken into the vessel very easily. She had simply used her Mero-Mero Mellow to petrify a few guards, grab a few keys from their belts, and presto; she was aboard.

Hancock stopped at a junction at the end of the hallway, considering which way she should go. She mentally debated it for a few moments before she nodded, turning right.

Five minutes passed before Boa Hancock came across three members of the Heart Pirates. They stood with their backs turned to her, giving her the chance to observe who they were.

The first was an average-sized man with long, brown-colored hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a beige overall, with the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He also wore a blue hat with a red brim and black sunglasses.

The second man was an average-sized man with a lean physique. He wore a beige overall, with the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He also wore a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top with the name "Penguin" displayed on the front.

The third being was a humanoid polar bear. He wore an orange jumpsuit that bore the Heart Pirates' Jolly Rodger. He also wore brown boots and had very pointed very sharp teeth. His size was that of a normal bear, and as such, he was considerably taller than common humans.

Boa Hancock stepped forward, drawing the attention of the three pirates. They had spun around at the sound of her heels clicking against the floor of the hallway, unnaturally loud due to the previous silence that dwelled there.

"Wha-" The Penguin-hatted pirate asked.

"What is Luffy's condition?" Hancock asked.

The human-like bear smirked, revealing his sharp teeth.

"You did a good job figuring out that we emerged here…" He said. "I thought the Marines were still tracing us or something, is this some kind of a sick joke?"

Salome coiled herself around Hancock's body, her head coming to rest on Hancock's shoulder. Boa Hancock kept her face completely neutral, petting her snake-weapon, as she spoke.

"I had Salome trace you on the ocean floor. And how dare you try to change the subject like that, you mere beast?" Hancock responded, her eyes narrowed.

The human-like bear's head dropped, shadows covering it, as an air of sudden depression formed around it. The bear muttered a meek "sorry" as its companions complained about it being "weak-willed".

"Enough blubbering! You will either take me to your captain, Law, or Monkey D. Luffy at once!" Boa Hancock said.

XXXXXXXXX

-The Broken Heart: Deck-

Trafalgar Law was a slim man of average height. He had faint shadows right under both of his gray eyes, his mouth constantly twisted into a smile. He had black hair, a majority of which was hidden, save for his equally-dark sideburns and his small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that he wore, which was white with brown spots.

He was wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Rodger out on the front of his chest, the sleeves of the hoodie rolled up. He also wore a pair of jeans with brown spots over the kneecaps and ankles, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes.

"I did all that I could for him. By this category of operation, his life is currently still being preserved but… he's accumulated an unbelievable amount of damage—there's no proof that he'll be able to come back to life."

Boa Hancock looked to the ground, eyes prickling, as a lump suddenly appeared in her throat. She had thought that Luffy was injured by his condition but she hadn't known the extent of the injuries he suffered. If she had known, she wouldn't have let him go off on his own.

"Damn straiiiight! Hee haaaaaaw!"

Boa Hancock and the Heart Pirates spun around to see Emperor Ivankov, and the remainder of free Impel Down escapees, on a boat beside the Broken Heart. Bepo, the human-like bear, pointed to Ivankov, his eyes wide, and yelled bloody murder.

"What in god's name is that?"

"The prisoners from Impel Down… It seems that they are on Luffy's side." Hancock murmured, smiling. "They even stole a Marine ship of their own."

The former prisoners were throwing streamers, and other things, into the air, cheering. They all wore decidedly unique outfits, was that man wearing a rabbit costume, and danced around merrily, holding alcohol in their hands.

"Now we can finally journey back to the "Kamabakka Kingdom" we've been dreaming of for years!" The rabbit-costumed man shouted, his eyes shining.

"From Newkama Land to the H.Q. of Newkamas!" Another escapee shouted.

Emperor Ivankov jumped from his boat, landing on the Broken Heart, an enormous grin on his face.

"Strawboy's body was already withered to the point where he could no longer even stand in Impel Down!" He said. "Still gotta hand it to the little bugger for going that wild, though!"

"Yeaaah!"

"He really outdid himself!"

"Trust us!"

"All for the sake of rescuing his elder brother Ace!" Ivankov said. "—And to think that same elder brother died in front of his very eyes, so that he would be saved… What god or Buddha would permit that…? That's something that would easily crumble one, nay, two minds!"

"Awww, come on, you can do it Strawhaaat!"

"Hang in therrre!"

Boa Hancock covered her eyes with her hands, turning away from Ivankov. Her poor, poor Luffy! He might never wake up, or if he did wake up, he might be insane!

"What a tragedy… I wish… I wish I could have gone in his place… Poor, poor Luffy!" Hancock whispered.

What Hancock didn't notice was the jealously that Jean Bart and Shachi's faces.

'_M…Man that must be nice! Getting doted on by the "Pirate Empress" like that…'_ The two Heart Pirates thought.

"By the way, are you a friend of strawboy's or something, sweetie?" Ivankov asked, looking at Law.

"…No." He said. "I have no obligation to save him, either… But if kindness makes you uncomfortable, shall I make up some reason?"

Ivankov shook his head, crossing his arms in front of him in an "X" shape.

"Noo thank you! There are times when instinct moves our bodies after all!" Ivankov said.

"Captain! Captain Law!"

Ivankov, Hancock, and Law turned to see one of Law's Heart Pirates running towards them, an uneasy expression on his face. This pirate stumbled to a stop before the three pirates, panting, before looking up.

"Something strange is going on in Room 4!"

XXXXXXXXX

-The Broken Heart: Room 4-

When Luffy opened his eyes, Rinnegan blazing, he noticed the thick amount of chakra flowing through the air. This chakra was disturbing all of the medical equipment connected to him as they were no longer needed.

Luffy pulled the chakra back into body and felt a slight rush of adrenaline when it flowed back into his body, filling him with more power than he had ever known. How had he never noticed this power before he had awoken his Rinnegan

'_No matter.'_ He thought. _'With the power of Rinnegan, I will show this world true Pein, and all that stand in my way… well, they won't last long.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Author's Note:**

* * *

><p>1. <span>Mero-Mero Merrow<span> (Falling-Down Drunk Sweet Wind): Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands and launches a beam of the shape. Anyone with "dirty thoughts" hit by this beam with be turned into a stone statue. However, if the target doesn't have any "dirty thoughts" about Hancock, the beam's effect can be blocked.

2. Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things): A technique that uses imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra, to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, the user could breathe life into the prior form or shape.

3. Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): A special technique that was developed by the Sage of Six Paths to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails body in it. To use it, the user will create a black sphere of gravity, when thrown into the sky, will attract all objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere.


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION!

UP FOR ADOPTION!


End file.
